I Think You
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Porque ya no había nada en este mundo que empeorase su situación, el amor de su vida había partido y él debía darle un último adiós. Song-Fic


Hola~~ bueno, este fic lo tengo desde hace cuatro meses... y solo hasta hace poco me digné a terminarlo, espero que les guste.

La letra de la canción es "Guadalupe" de The Mills, escúchenla~~ se las recomiendo

* * *

**I Think You**

**.**

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, recordó que día era y solo se limitó a sonreír de la manera más falsa que su cuerpo le permitió, no quería levantarse de su cama, quería encerrarse por más tiempo, las heridas no pasaban rápidamente y mucho menos la que él tenía en su corazón, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba sin saber nada de la realidad, no quería, no debía levantarse e ir a despedirse, aún no era capaz, sin embargo, el dejar que este se marchase sin siquiera un último adiós sería un castigo que llevaría en su espalda durante toda su vida.

Era masoquista, era demasiado masoquista… había puesto una alarma en su teléfono para no olvidar que tendría que afrontar la realidad ese día, luego de dar muchas vueltas en su cama se levantó y fue directamente al baño, debía asearse e ir al fin de su vida. El agua le caía sobre su cuerpo, más él no llegaba a reaccionar muy bien, su mente se encontraba viajando en frases, situaciones e ilusiones que tenía, aun no era capaz de aceptarlo pero debía hacerlo. Se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta desde hace varios días y sin pensarlo varias veces, bajó por primera vez en tanto tiempo a probar bocado alguno.

Te pienso y me pregunto dónde estás  
que carga tan pesada es extrañar  
amar a quien ya no puedes tener  
y aceptar que ya no esta

Sus padres le abrazaron cuando le vieron bajar a comer, ni las lágrimas de su madre o las amenazas de su padre lograron sacarlo de su encierro, ¿Cómo podía olvidar esa sonrisa?... ¿Cómo no extrañarlo, como no pensar en donde se encontraba?, era irónico que sus amigos se preocupasen por como él estaba, ¿Acaso no pensaban en cómo se encontraría… Kariya?, siempre había pensado que el egoísta y cruel era el menor, pero saber que se encontraba de esa manera solo por aceptar que no iba a volverlo a tener a su lado, ni podría tocar suavemente sus manos le dolía, no quería hacerlo… ¡él iba a seguir a su lado toda la vida!

A veces el silencio es tan cruel  
memoria que no puedo corromper  
recuerdos que jamás voy a tener  
quieren nacer que puedo hacer

Comió, se puso el traje y al verse en un espejo sus ojos se cristalizaron, su corbata estaba desarreglada y él único que le hacía el nudo como quería era él. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera luchado un poco más por esas metas que tenía?, ¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos si hubiera dicho ese "me gustas" unos meses antes?... ¿acaso todo hubiera sido más interesante y divertido?... o por el contrario… ¿le habría correspondido de la misma manera?, nunca lo sabría. Ya no podría preguntarle. Ya no podría hablarle nunca más.

– Masaki… –Murmuró tocando el frio reflejo que mostraba el inmenso espejo en su habitación, delineó sus ojos, intentó limpiarse sus lágrimas, pero seguían saliendo más, el dolor no podía desvanecerse, no lo haría y cada recuerdo que pasaba lentamente por su cabeza solo lograba empeorarlo todo, su lindas burlas y animada voz le marcaron toda su vida, con solo memorar cada te amo que fue dicho o cada beso con el que sellaban un acto de amor su corazón sufría más, su cara se desfiguraba con cada sollozo que emitía– ¿por qué? –Se abrazó a sí mismo y lloró nuevamente, cayó al suelo con sus brazos intentando refugiarlo de la realidad, no debía aceptarla aun– aún nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir

Gritó desesperado, se halaba su cabello inconscientemente tratando de sopesar el dolor, ardía su garganta y sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más, el sentimiento seguía allí intacto, taladraba en su cabeza haciéndola doler, esos murmullos llenos de amor le hacían pitar sus oídos y la sensación que le dejaba la calidez del cuerpo de Kariya evaporaba sus lágrimas apenas estas amenazaban en salir.

Los días nunca llegan  
es oscuro en donde estoy  
la vida hoy me cuesta

El sentimiento de soledad solo lograba que su pecho le doliera más, su cuerpo estaba ligero y aunque estuviera tirado en el suelo se sentía levitar, la única razón por la que quería vivir ya no estaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos para volver a ver sus recuerdos, sin embargo la oscuridad reinaba en ellos y se sintió feliz, estaba tan acostumbrado a esta que no pudo evitar sonreír, le temía al mal, evitaba estar solo, más esas cosas le recordaban todo de él.

¿Cómo podía abrir sus ojos a diario?, ¿de qué manera subsistiría sin los besos o caricias de Masaki?, su cabeza le daba vueltas, todo estaba girando y recordó que una sensación bastante parecida había sentido en su primer beso con el de cabellos azulados, sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de este y no hubo ternura o cariño, solo dolor, rabia y pasión se transmitían con cada segundo que pasaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello revuelto, sus orbes llenos de vida y su camisa desarreglada… ese era un recuerdo que quería seguir palpando. Quería tener a Kariya a su lado.

Si no podía ser un humano sin tenerlo a su lado, no se imaginaba como sería su vida al decirle adiós seguramente él le esperaría aunque su vida fuese oscura y la noche inundara el lugar. No podía llorar, cualquier gemido se quedaba en su garganta, abrió los ojos y sin necesidad de proponérselo la sonrisa del menor inundó sus orbes, vio los finos trazos de esa noche tan especial, recordaba esa foto y muy internamente maldecía el verla en ese preciso instante.

Necesito oír tu voz…

– _Es solo una foto –Murmuró haciéndole un puchero al pianista– vamos Shindou… solo debes hacerlo y yo aceptaré que esta noche pasemos a la siguiente base_

Aun recordaba como en menos de tres segundos estaba empujando a Kariya para que entrara a esa cabina y se tomaran esas condenadas fotos.

Sus labios rosas eran besados lentamente, no pudo evitar sonreír con solo imaginarse de nuevo ese momento, inconscientemente acarició superficialmente sus pálidos labios y tembló, su cuerpo aun recordaba la calidez y lo _dolce_ que había sido, _andante_ como si fuera igual de fácil que el simple hecho de caminar. Ese beso era el solo de una triste y sonora canción, en ese instante se agregaban los sostenidos y bemoles en la melodía para que esta tuviera la suficiente emoción, la cúspide de esa obra se limitaba al_ fortissimo _que venía del _crescendo_, la nota más alta, el segundo en donde toda era… perfecto. Su acorde favorito al tocar.

Calma la tormenta en mi interior  
y no te puedo mentir, tengo rabia en el corazón  
rescátame de esta maldición  
que aquí vive el vacío en mi dolor.

Con dificultad logró levantarse del suelo, como pudo se arregló el traje, intentó usar una base natural para tapar sus ojeras, con una coleta baja se recogió su cabello desordenado, quizás se arreglaría en la limosina, quizás no, porque para la única persona que se arreglaba ya no le volvería a ver, de cierta manera sería bastante estúpido hacerlo. Tomó el ramo de rosas que sus padres muy amablemente habían comprado para la situación y salió de su desordenada, malhecha y lúgubre habitación. Con una mueca les trató de mostrar que estaba bien, sin embargo, ellos sentados en la sala de la mansión le sonrieron de verdad, no podían esperar que su hijo estuviera "estable" luego de lo sucedido, lo sabían muy bien, el amor no necesariamente se tenía que ver en el otro género, ni en alguien de la misma edad, eso eran solo estereotipos que imponía la sociedad para que todos estuvieran cegados. Y de cierta manera así se encontraba Shindou, su situación actualmente podría ser levemente parecida al mito de la caverna, no llevaba toda su vida en una cueva, pero si se encontraba atado a recuerdos que le dejaban ciego, solo podía ver a medias el estado actual de su vida y aun así, en ese estado no tenía una compañía, estaba intentando liberarse de algo que ni siquiera él sabe cómo remediar. ¿Acaso existía una cura para el amor?, ¿podía olvidar todo lo vivido?, miles de historias de como hubiera sido su vida con él a su lado llegaban a su mente como cohetes queriendo destruir un campo seleccionado, ni siquiera sabía cómo había entrado a la limusina que estaba al frente de la entrada de su residencia, se encontraba recostado en la silla del vehículo, viendo intermitentemente la ventana que estaba encima de sus pies, no quería llegar, no quería decirle adiós, no de nuevo… en su interior sentía que era su culpa, le dolía y no sabía qué hacer, había un revuelto de sentimientos que no le dejaban pensar adecuadamente.

– _¡Como que no puedes salir conmigo hoy! –Exclamó indignado cuando salían del largo entrenamiento– ¡desde este momento estas secuestrado señorito Shindou!... te rescato del martirio de las horas de ensayo en tu piano costoso, te estoy salvando de todas las molestias de fingir ser un adolescente normal… ¡te estoy rescatando de una noche sin mí, hagámoslo hasta al amanecer Takuto!_

Y aun cuando recordaba ese extraño momento junto a Masaki, no entendía porque el menor decía que lo rescataba de cosas que solo hacía para estar a su lado, quizás él no lo entendía aun… pero tantas clases y actividades de más eran una obligación puesta por sus padres las cuales realizaba sin queja alguna solo para poder verlo unos instantes más en su vida.

No estas pero te tengo en mi canción  
y puedo verte solo en mi oración  
Tu amor bendice y es irracional  
es convicción mi redención

Alzó una de sus manos, intentando aferrarse a uno de los tantos recuerdos que tenía gravados en su mente y en su cuerpo, no todo debía ser tan difícil, podía decirle muy alegremente al heredero de los Kira que él había sido la única razón por las cuales sus obras habían adquirido vida, él era la alegría de todos sus sones y probablemente era algo ilógico porque de cierta manera el humor del menor le hacía sufrir, pero la satisfacción de tenerlo en sus brazos lograba aflorar tantos sentimientos que nunca había llegado a sentir por alguien. Takuto Shindou lo sabía muy bien, era de esas relaciones de amor y odio en donde cada uno era más pecador que el otro, mientras Shindou no podía complacer cada uno de los caprichos que le daban al de orbes oliva este tampoco podía ser la pareja ideal… pero no podían decirse nada de ello, lo ocultaban porque en realidad se amaban con esos estúpidos y extraños defectos. Se había convertido en una rutina el esperarlo todos los días a las afueras del colegio para luego irse tomados de las manos hasta el lugar en donde las colinas de Raimon los separaba, cada uno yéndose hacia su hogar.

Habían construido un camino que ya ninguno de los dos podía volver a caminar, cada meta que habían creado con el hilo rojo uniendo sus vidas ahora ya no podían significar nada más que recuerdos irracionales que les llevaban a la rendición, por eso Takuto le buscaba en la noche, orando amargamente para volver a verlo al menos una sola vez más, teniendo la seguridad de saber que él estaba bien, sin embargo, la vida no es de un color rosa, en realidad este matiz solo se agrega luego de mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

En lo oscuro de la noche siempre estás  
solo cuando sueño tú te vas  
Conmigo estas en esta habitación  
siéntate aquí junto a mi

Aun no podía entender cuan injusta era la vida con él, quizás el destino le tenía maravillosas oportunidades en otra vida, en un universo paralelo en donde podía estar con su amado, en donde no debía despedirse de él, en realidad a nadie preparan para ese tipo de separaciones, ¿Cómo decirle hasta luego a esa estela de luz que alumbra tu camino?, sus ojos le traicionaron, su cuerpo logró ceder ante el engaño metafísico que sucedía en ese estrecho lugar.

Había visto a Kariya.

Le había visto sonreírle tranquilamente, le había acariciado suavemente sus cabellos tal y como lo hacía en sus tardes de ocio, había hecho esa cara de pez que tanto de daba risa.

En menos de diez segundos le había hecho recordar porque le amaba tanto.

– Masaki –Un hilo de voz, delicado y estropeado fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, todo su cuerpo tembló al ver por la ventana el lugar en donde se había detenido su chofer. Ya era hora de decir adiós, más no era el momento de despedirse amargamente, él no era el único que se encontraba destrozado. El señor Kiyama y su pareja Ryuuji seguramente se encontraban en un peor estado que él, Masaki aunque fuese su hijo adoptivo no quitaba el amor que sentían por él, era la luz de sus ojos, su niño mimado, el retoño que había nacido de la completa devoción que estos dos sentían hacia el verdadero amor.

No quería salir, aun no estaba preparado para la realidad, no quería salir con un rostro apacible sin queja alguna, no iba a caminar con un paso lento y firme, sin dejar que sus sentimientos hicieran que se quebrara en medio del lugar, la fortaleza de su vida ya no estaba, ahora _–por no decir que nuevamente– _su parte más débil saldría al público.

Y aunque el dolor este matándome este corazón  
los días aun no llegan  
pero al menos veo el sol...

Abrieron la puerta, el sol cayó directamente en su cara, con desgano salió del vehículo y por primera vez en tan pocos días le daba por fin la cara a sus amigos. Ese horrible color, todos vestidos de negro, cada quien se encontraba abatido en un diferente grado, cada quien recordando los momentos que habían pasado junto al de cabellos azules, Kyousuke y Kirino fueron los primeros en acercársele sin siquiera llegar a pensarlo, su exnovio le estrechó la mano fuertemente, por otro lado Ranmaru abandonando las formalidades banales le abrazó cálidamente, no esperó ser correspondido, en realidad no esperaba nada de Takuto en ese preciso momento.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó el menor de los Tsurugi ofreciéndole un cigarro que acababa de encender.

– No creo que deba responder esa pregunta querido Kyousuke –Murmuró inhalando lentamente el humo que emanaba aquel pequeño cilindro– no sé qué he de decirle a sus padres, no sé con qué más engañarme si sé muy bien que Masaki ya no volverá a estar junto a mi

– Sabes que el pequeño bribón se enojaría si sigues con esa actitud –Le regañó el de cabellos rosas percibiendo esos mínimos detalles _–Que no podía negar, eran bastante obvios– _que le indicaban sus sospechas, aunque hubiera pasado más de una semana de… eso… Takuto no lo había asimilado bien, solo recordaba cuando le había llamado gimiendo y gritando sin poderlo creer, tuvo que ir al puente que se encontraba cerca al hospital para evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez, estaba a punto de tirarse.

– Sin Masaki aquí mi vida no tiene sentido alguno –Contratacó soltando las palabras frívolamente– tu estas con Kyousuke así que no lo vas a entender, nunca lo entenderás, además, no quiero que nadie pase por lo que he pasado

– Eso lo sabemos Shindou –Espetó el menor de los tres deteniendo los pasos que su amigo había comenzado a dar– pero debes seguir adelante, además sabes que todo ocurre por alguna razón… quizás algún Dios les tiene destinado algo mucho mejor en su próxima vida

Calma la tormenta en mi interior  
y no te puedo mentir, tengo rabia en el corazón  
rescátame de esta maldición  
que aquí vive el vacío en mi dolor.

Caminó por el corredor de la funeraria con su cabeza gacha, sintió en su espalda la mirada de todos sus compañeros, sabía que en ese preciso instante lo único que sentían por él era pesar, mordió sus labios intentando no llorar, cuando se despidió de Masaki este le había sonreído cálidamente y le había hecho jurar que no sufriría el resto de su vida por culpa de su muerte, algo que no había podido hacer, ¿cómo no martirizarse si se dejaba de ver aquella sonrisa tan cálida?, suspiró pesadamente y al seguir los pequeños grupos de empresarios, niños del Sun Garden, compañeros de colegiatura y universidad de Hiroto y Midorikawa logró dar con la no tan pequeña recamara en donde se encontraba reposando el cuerpo inerte de Kariya.

– Masaki Kariya –Mustió tocando delicadamente el libro de firmas que se encontraba a la entrada de la habitación, recordaba vagamente que aquí cada una de las personas que iban al sepelio dejaban sus condolencias, ya llevaba el libro varias hojas usadas, así que tomando el bolígrafo que habían dejado en dicho lugar dejó un pequeña dedicatoria.

El ataúd estaba alejado de la entrada, nadie estaba viéndole, todos lloraban su muerte en los sillones que estaban esparcidos alrededor, no necesitaba saludar a personas que en ese momento no reconocía, fue directamente al rincón en donde Ryuuji estaba abrazado a Hiroto, tocó suavemente el hombro del mayor de cabellos rojos y este girando su rostro le vio.

– Takuto… –Saludó con una amarga sonrisa– creí que no vendrías a despedirte del pequeño Masaki

– Señor Hiroto, usted sabe que no me perdonaría el no estar en el último momento con mi niño –Dudando durante varios segundos se decidió a acariciarle las hebras verdosas al mayor– yo… lo lamento, no era mi intención… mi amor por él no me mostró su estado… él… él…

– No te disculpes joven Shindou –Respondió Ryuuji alzando su rostro, con una de las mangas de su chaqueta se limpió las lágrimas que habían empañado toda su cara– solo ve y despídete, se acerca la hora de cremarlo

Mi sol…  
cantarte es una fuga para mi  
eres el principio de este fin  
una sobredosis de ilusión

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese preciso momento, ¿debería estar feliz porque no le habían incinerado aún? O debería seguir deprimiéndose… más… mucho más. Suspiró pesadamente, todo había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desde estar su habitación hasta encontrarse al frente del ataúd de su amado, a Masaki le habían dictaminado en el médico que sufría de Leucemia, lastimosamente su niño había sido uno de los tantos en sufrir aquella enfermedad, todos se habían dado cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando no se podía remediar, cuando los días estaban contados.

Tocó la punta de aquel objeto en donde el cuerpo del menor descansaba en paz, le acarició levemente, se acercó cada vez más sin decir palabra alguna, solo cuando vio su rostro un poco hinchado, sus parpados maquillados y su cabello esparcido por la almohada se dio cuenta de lo real que era, en el fondo había una pequeña esperanza de que todo era un sueño del cual se despertaría rápidamente, pero sabía que no era así. Masaki estaba muerto, había fallecido en el hospital hace más de una semana, solo que debido a los papeleos su cremación se había tardado más de lo normal…

Recordó todo, absolutamente todo, cada una de sus citas, sus pequeñas cartas de amor, los chocolates que le dejaba en su escritorio, las rosas azules que misteriosamente aparecían en su piano o en su cama, Kariya en realidad era un amor. ¿Cómo sobrellevar el tener que dejarlo partir?.

– Masaki –Mustió posando su mano sobre el fino vidrio que se encontraba sobre su rostro– Masaki…

Reza por mí, reza por mi

– ¡Masaki! –Su garganta ardía, pero ya no iba a ocultar sus sentimientos, se abrazó al féretro como si su vida dependiese de ello, no reprimiría más lágrimas, dejaría que el dolor embriagase su alma.

Lloraba como un niño pequeño, había perdido lo que más amaba, había perdido a su propia vida.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos a montar en bicicleta?... eso fue muy divertido, tu trasero pesaba mucho en ese entonces… caímos en un charco de agua, ¿lo recuerdas?, te molestaste conmigo y me tiraste lodo en la cara, Masaki, ¿me vas a esperar?... no quiero quedarme solo, sé que es una tontería pero deseo estar junto a ti

– No digas esas cosas Takuto –Murmuró Kirino agarrándole por los hombros– ya es hora, es necesario que le digas unas últimas palabras

– Masaki Kariya… te amo y siempre te recordaré por todos esos pequeños detalles que me hicieron reír, has dejado en mi corazón la marca de tu amor en solo un segundo, te recordaré entre todos tus dilemas… enano sinvergüenza Je t'aime…

El de coletas le haló para que se pudiera adentrar el cuerpo del menor en la habitación en donde le incinerarían, le tapó el rostro a su mejor amigo, no debía ver eso, nadie en ese lugar merecía ver como las brasas de la muerte abrazaban los sueños y esperanzas de alguien tan especial como Kariya.

Quiero que tu cantes mi canción  
ya no tengo miedo de morir  
me esperas como yo te espero a ti  
reza por mi te rezo a ti

Takuto sollozó en brazos del otro, esperando el momento adecuado para acabar su vida también… porque su amor… _perduraría por toda la eternidad._

* * *

Personalmente odié ese final... no fué tan hermoso y en realidad no se ;^; solo espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review lleno de amor.

Pau-Chan Fuera :DD


End file.
